Her Paper Heart
by P. Papillon
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y Naruto y Sakura le preparan una fiesta sorpresa... pero Sasuke está triste y se rehúsa a asistir. ¿Cómo hará Sakura para convencerlo?


Her Paper Heart

Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece a **Kerrie-Chan**. Yo sólo traduzco.

Sakura suspiró dramáticamente, dejando que algunos mechones de cabello cayeran sobre su cara mientras hundía los hombros. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan frío? Inner Sakura gritó con frustración. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan... tan... tan... _Sasuke_? Argh. Sus ojos se asomaron de su escondite, detrás de su pelo rosa caramelo, y se posaron sobre el pelinegro a su lado. Volvió a suspirar. La vida no era justa con las chicas frentonas.

Después de no muy amablemente decirle que se fuera, Sasuke volvió a su modo melancólico, mirando fijamente a la tumba de los Uchiha, como si fuera a darle alguna solución a sus demonios internos. En parte, Sasuke se sentía mal por ser tan rudo y cruel con su compañera. Sin embargo, esa era una muy pequeña parte. Si en realidad a ella le importaba él tanto como decía –algo que Sasuke sinceramente dudaba- entonces debería ser capaz de ver que él quería estar solo. Sabía que en cierto nivel su cabeza de enamorada sólo quería lo mejor para él. El problema era _qué _era lo mejor para él. Aparentemente, sus opiniones eran muy distintas.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Ya. Vete." dijo lentamente y en un tono de voz que sonaba a malos presagios. Lástima que Sakura no le tenía miedo, como muchos otros.

La chica gimoteó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si bien lo amaba por su terquedad, además de por otras cosas, a veces tenía ganas de gritarle. _Estúpido Sasuke-kun, ni siquiera es capaz de ver que intento hacerlo feliz. ¡Nadie debería estar solo en su cumpleaños! _Pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Naruto se iba a poner furioso. Todo el mundo lo esperaba en las clases de la Academia, en una fiesta sorpresa para Sasuke. Después de todo, no todos los años se cumplían dieciséis.

Una lástima que Sasuke no tuviera la misma opinión.

Sasuke resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. No le sorprendía mucho que Sakura hubiera ignorado su petición de estar solo. Siempre lo hacía. Era algo ligeramente agradable saber que le importaba tanto como para soportar sus cambios de humor. Sasuke resopló. _Le importo lo suficiente como para querer salir conmigo... es sólo el enamoramiento. Me ve como nada más que una cara bonita a quien conquistar. Si conociera mi lado oscuro, no me tendría tanto amor. _Sus pensamientos eran cínicos, y se preparó mentalmente para soportar un buen rato. Sabía que no iba a irse fácilmente. Suspiró. Sakura tenía un corazón demasiado grande...

"Está bien, Sasuke-kun."

A Sasuke se le olvidó toda la melancolía al escuchar la voz tranquila de Sakura. Tranquila... allí había algo fuera de lugar. Sakura casi nunca estaba tranquila cuando hablaba con él, y si lo hacía, era únicamente porque había herido sus sentimientos. No sonaba herida, sólo silenciosamente frustrada y preocupada. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó del suelo frente a la tumba. "¿Nani?" ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Está bien qué?

Sakura suspiró hondo, retorciendo las manos con ansiedad. "Por lo que veo en serio quieres estar solo, así que me iré."

Sasuke se la quedó mirando sorprendido. Iba a... ¿irse? ¡Pero ella nunca se iba! Una especie de pánico revoloteó por su estómago, y frunció las cejas. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Soledad es lo que quería... lo que merecía. Entonces, ¿por qué pensar en que ella se fuera le molestaba tanto? Una corriente de rabia inundó sus venas, reemplazando la confusión y el pánico. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡No necesitaba a nadie! Y menos aún a una tonta niña adolescente quien lo 'amaba' superficialmente.

"Sin embargo, antes de irme, me gustaría darte tu regalo de cumpleaños." Sakura hizo una pausa, exhalando con fuerza. _Vamos Sakura, junta coraje y hazlo... _se animó a si misma, intentando que su mano se deslizara al bolsillo que llevaba en los pantalones. Este era. Este era el momento que había esperado por cuatro años. Era el momento de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sakura sabía que él pensaba que ella tan sólo tenía un estúpido enamoramiento infantil, como Ino, pero estaba equivocado. Podía ver el dolor, la soledad, la _oscuridad _en su interior. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Tan sólo esperaba que sus esfuerzos no fueran en vano. Que él se diera cuenta de que lo amaba tal como era.

Sasuke la observó mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Una oleada de curiosidad lo invadió. No había recibido un regalo de cumpleaños en años. No desde que sus padres habían sido asesinados por su desgraciado hermano mayor. El sólo pensamiento hizo que su expresión se oscureciera. _Itachi..._

Para cuando decidió borrar sus pensamientos, Sakura había sacado el objeto de su bolsillo y había estirado la mano para dárselo. Un bonito color rosado cubrió sus mejillas, y Sasuke pudo asegurar que estaba sin duda avergonzada, o nerviosa, o talvez ambas. Con cautela, le dio una ojeada al objeto que le había puesto en las manos.

Era un pequeño post-it de papel color rosa, cortado en forma de corazón. Una pequeña línea color azul decoraba los bordes del frágil recorte, y en el medio del mismo habían escritas dos palabras.

Mi corazón.

Esta vez fue la confusión quien tomó lugar nuevamente, mientras miraba fijamente al pequeño pedazo de papel. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Incluso conociendo a Sakura como él lo hacía, aún no tenía idea del significado de las dos palabras prolijamente escritas. ¿Mi corazón? ¿Qué significaba eso? Antes de poder hacerse más preguntas, Sakura estaba hablando de nuevo.

"Ya sé que piensas que mis sentimientos por ti son sólo un capricho... que solamente me importas porque eres lindo. Pero estás equivocado Sasuke. Te amo porque eres tú. Puedo ver la soledad, el dolor, en tus ojos, por eso te entrego lo único que puede ser capaz de ayudarte a alejarlos –si lo permites-. Mi corazón. Tan sólo quiero ayudarte, y si crees que lo mejor es estar solo ahora, entonces te dejaré solo." después de soltar esas palabras, Sakura dio media vuelta, preparada para irse. ¡No podía creer que lo hubiera dicho! ¿De dónde había sacado el coraje? Pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. En vez de quedarse esperando escuchar su rechazo, optó por apurarse, intentando desaparecer antes de que Sasuke reaccionara.

Sin embargo, antes de apenas dar tres pasos, una mano la cogió de la muñeca con firmeza, impidiendo efectivamente su escape.

"Sakura."

Sakura se quedó congelada al escuchar su nombre. Sonaba... diferente en algún sentido. Él había dicho su nombre miles de veces antes, pero esta vez era diferente. Lentamente, se dio vuelta, hasta quedar frente a frente. Su mano aún sostenía su muñeca con firmeza.

Lo que vio fue sorprendente. Sasuke tenía la cabeza agachada, y sus mechones oscuros de cabello ocultaban sus ojos. Su expresión era incomprensible por eso.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido. No porque ella había juntado el coraje para decirle que lo amaba –se lo decía al menos una vez al día normalmente-, sino porque podía decir que esta vez en serio lo sentía. Talvez sí lo veía tal como era, lo bueno y lo malo. Su corazón de hielo se ablandó ligeramente al ver el pequeño corazón en su mano derecha. Le había dado lo más importante para ella. Sasuke entendió entonces lo que las palabras significaban, y se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan ciego. Era tiempo de cambiar... al menos un poquito, decidió, con una pequeña sonrisa en el borde de sus labios.

"Sakura." volvió a decir, levantando la cabeza, dejando a sus ojos a la altura de los de ella. Con un firme tirón, Sakura se tambaleó hacia él, cayendo sobre su pecho, roja como un tomate.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun...?" balbuceó, mirándolo con sorpresa, con los labios entreabiertos.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, deslizándose por su cara hasta posarse en sus labios. Talvez ablandarse un poco no era tan malo. Una sonrisa de costado se instaló en sus labios. "Aa," dijo, para luego inclinar la cabeza y rozar levemente sus labios.

No, dejarla entrar a su corazón no sería para nada malo.

"¡SASUKE NO BAKA!" chilló una voz desde la entrada del cementerio, mientras se escuchaban piosoteadas acercándose.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se amplió aún más. _Vaya feliz cumpleaños._


End file.
